


better than fennel

by IamJohnLocked4life



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Ficlet, Flash Fic, Gift Fic, Prompt Fic, happy v-day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamJohnLocked4life/pseuds/IamJohnLocked4life
Summary: a short morkins pwp inspired by finnagain's (unintentional) prompts
Relationships: Janine/Mary Morstan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	better than fennel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [finnagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnagain/gifts).



“You know how to play a flutophone, don’t you?” Janine purred as she lowered herself between Mary’s spread thighs. “You just put your lips together and blow.”  


Hot, wet lips closed over her clit, and Mary bucked back into the mattress. She fisted a hand in Janine’s hair, and was rewarded with a flick of tongue.  


“Show me,” she gasped, and Janine started to hum, low and deep in her throat. Mary’s thighs began to shake, her grip tightening. “Fuck.”  


Janine lapped at her again, and then her pitch and volume increased, as did Mary’s moans.  


“I’m close, please, I’m almost there, just a little—”  


Janine did something with her mouth, lips buzzing against her throbbing clit, and then it was rushing through her, emanating out from that small but miraculously  powerful vibrating membrane of heat and light and pleasure.  


Janine continued to lick her, slow and lazy, collecting every last bit of Mary’s flavour on her tongue, before crawling up her body and resting her head on Mary’s chest.  


“I didn’t know you were musically inclined,” Mary chuckled when she’d caught her breath. 

Janine laid a kiss on Mary’s breast.  


“I’m a woman of many talents.”

**Author's Note:**

> *sings 'Your Love Is Better Than Fennel' while finnagain accompanies on the [flutophone](https://musiciselementary.com/product/flutophone-black-with-white-trim/)*


End file.
